So Much For Never Being Sick
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Gibbs gets a cold and Sammy is there to nurse him back to health. Fluff. Gammy. R&R. Enjoy!


**A/N: So Gibbs gets sick 'cause I felt like he needed to be taken care of instead of always taking care of Sammy. Yeah that's pretty much all I have to say so enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

So Much For Never Being Sick

oOoOoOo

Sammy was woken up just before the alarm by a sharp string of coughs. She sat up to investigate where they were coming from and found Gibbs sitting on the edge of the bed doubled over in a coughing fit. She moved closer and started rubbing his back until he caught his breath.

"You alright?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, fine." Gibbs grunted, pushing himself to his feet and disappearing out of the room.

Sammy turned off the alarm before it started going off then wandered over to the washroom where she expected Gibbs to be. The door was closed so she leaned against the wall and waited until he emerged.

"We better get ready for work before we're late," Gibbs said gruffly before turning to head in the direction of their room.

Sammy stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"We're not going into work," She said firmly, "You need to rest."

Gibbs made to protest and insist he was fine but his breath caught in his throat and he was thrown into a coughing jag. Sammy led him back into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet while she filled the glass by the sink with cold water. She handed it over and Gibbs took a couple sips while he caught his breath. Sammy placed a hand on his forehead, feeling the skin there burning.

"You're burning up," She said softly, running her fingers through his hair, "let's get you back to bed."

Gibbs just nodded, feeling bad enough that he decided he might as well just let Sammy take care of him. She took his hand and led him back to bed, tucking him in after he got comfortable then kissing his forehead softly before assuring him she'd be right back and heading down to the kitchen to call in and let Jenny know they weren't coming in.

When she walked back into the bedroom no more than 5 minutes later Gibbs was asleep, curled on his left side, blanket pulled up to his chin. Sammy crawled up on the bed beside him and started gently running her fingers through his hair and across his cheek. He leaned into her touch in his sleep and Sammy moved a little closer so that her knees were touching his back, letting him know that she was there and that he wasn't alone.

oOoOoOo

When Gibbs woke up around noon the smell of coffee and chicken soup was wafting up from the kitchen. He rolled over and stretched, groaning when his knee protested angrily. He sighed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed before stiffly pushing himself up and heading down the stairs. He found Sammy standing in front of the stove stirring a pot of soup. She turned when she heard him come in.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Sammy asked softly, moving to feel his head.

"I'm fine," Gibbs said, stifling a cough.

"You've still got quite the fever," Sammy said softly, taking his hand and gently pushing him down to sit at the table, "How are you really feeling?"

"Sore and too hot," Gibbs said with a sigh, giving up with his act, "and my throat is raw."

"Do you want some soup?" Sammy asked, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Only if I can have coffee with it," Gibbs grunted with a cough.

"Of Course," Sammy said, planting a kiss on his forehead.

She turned back to the stove and ladled him a bowl of soup. She set it in front of him before pouring him a cup of coffee and setting it down by the bowl as she sat down beside him. Gibbs started slowly slurping his soup, starting to speed up when he felt it soothing his raw throat. He finished 2/3 of his soup before pushing the bowl away and starting in on his coffee.

Sammy watched him quietly, knowing he was feeling crappy and wanted company whether or not he would admit it. When he pushed his bowl away she took it over to the sink before moving over to stand behind Gibbs and rub his shoulders. Gibbs closed his eyes and set down his now empty cup as he sighed. He was starting to feel a little better with Sammy working on his shoulders added to the hot liquids that had soothed his throat until his breath caught in his throat. He leaned forward and brought his hand to his mouth as he was thrown into a coughing fit. Sammy rubbed his back until he caught his breath then put a little more coffee in his cup. He finished it in 2 gulps then set his cup down again and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Come on," Sammy said softly, holding a hand out to him, "Back to bed."

Gibbs took her hand and let her lead him back to their room. Sammy sat him down on the bed and let him get comfortable before tucking him in. She disappeared into the washroom to retrieve a glass of water, a bottle of ibuprofen and the jar of Vaporub.

"Here, this will help with your fever and aches," Sammy said softly as she set everything down and shook 2 tablets from the bottle before handing them over with the glass of water.

Gibbs propped himself up on an elbow and swallowed the medicine before handing the glass back and settling down again. Sammy set the glass on the nightstand then reached for the jar of Vaporub.

"I don't need that," Gibbs mumbled when he smelt it.

"You'll feel better when you're not so congested," Sammy said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Can you please just trust me and not fight?"

Gibbs looked up at her and sighed, she was giving him a pleading, caring look and he couldn't resist. He coughed before giving in with a nod. Sammy ran her cool hand down the side of his face from his forehead down to his cheek in a comforting gesture before gently pushing up his shirt so she could get to his chest. She scooped a dollop of the thick rub out of the jar before starting to gently rub it into his chest. Gibbs breathed in as deeply as he felt was safe without throwing him into another coughing fit as the Vaporub loosened up his chest.

"Better?" Sammy asked softly.

"Mhmm," Gibbs breathed, pulling his shirt down once Sammy moved her hand from his chest before rolling onto his side.

"Good," Sammy said, running her hand through his hair gently and kissing his forehead while setting the jar on the nightstand, "I'm gonna go do the dishes, you get some rest."

Gibbs grabbed her wrist as she moved to stand up.

"You coming back?" Gibbs asked, his voice growing sleepy.

"Of course," Sammy assured him softly.

"Mkay," Gibbs mumbled, releasing her wrist.

Sammy placed one more kiss on his forehead and pulled his blanket up a little farther before heading down to the kitchen.

oOoOoOo

By the time the leftover soup was put away and the dishes were all washed, dried and placed back in their proper place it was almost an hour later. Sammy headed back up to their room like she told Gibbs' she would. She found Gibbs on his stomach snoring softly, the blanket twisted down at his waist and his left leg out of it. She adjusted the blanket so his entire lower half was covered then crawled up on the bed and started running her hand up and down his back. Gibbs shifted ever so slightly closer to her but didn't wake up. Sammy gently brushed his hair off his forehead and rested her hand there, smiling when she found his fever going down. He was Gibbs and he couldn't stay sick for very long.

oOoOoOo

Gibbs didn't wake up again until dinnertime. He could smell coffee again and decided it was time to get up. He rolled onto his back and stretched a bit while he assessed how he was feeling. He wasn't as hot as he had been so he fever must have broken, he leg still protested a little though and his chest was still a little tight, his throat wasn't as raw though which was a good sign. He sighed before pushing himself up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and headed downstairs.

He found Sammy in the kitchen just like the last time he had gotten up. She was heating up the soup from earlier and had a fresh pot of coffee brewing. When she heard him come in she stopped what she was doing and moved over to stand in front of him.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked softly, reaching up to feel his forehead and smiling when she found it normal temperature.

"Better," Gibbs said, clearing his throat.

"Good," Sammy said, leading him over to the table like she had before, "You feeling up to some coffee and soup?"

Gibbs nodded as he took a seat at the table. Sammy smiled before turning to retrieve his meal.

oOoOoOo

After Gibbs had eaten and had insisted that he wasn't tired any more, Sammy suggested they watch a movie. Gibbs gave in and let her sit him on the couch and fuss over him before she put a DVD into the player. When she sat down beside him he pulled her close to his side, an arm around her shoulders and smiled when she let her head rest on his shoulder, a hand on his chest. Being with her made him feel better, know he wasn't alone anymore and that he never would be again.

As Sammy started to draw soft circles on his chest with her index finger he started to dose again, he was right where he wanted to be.

oOoOoOo

The End


End file.
